Präriedoktorn
by romanoew
Summary: Dr. Baker måste lämna Walnut Grove, för att ta hand om en sjuk släkting. Medan han är borta kommer det en ny doktor till staden; Carlisle Cullen. Albert & Laura förstår att det är något speciellt med den nya doktorn och de vill veta vad. SM&LIW äger allt.
1. Chapter 1

Jag heter Laura Ingalls Wilder och jag ska berätta en historia om någonting som hände mig när jag fortfarande var barn. För er som inte vet någonting om mig, växte jag upp i en liten stad som heter Walnut Grove i Minnesota. Min familj var ganska fattig, och min pappa fick slita mycket för att vi skulle ha tak över huvudet och mat på bordet. Jag har tre systrar, Mary, Carrie och Grace, och en bror som heter Albert. Han är inte min riktiga bror, men det spelar ingen roll. Vi var som syskon.

I den här historien var jag drygt 14 år gammal. Mary hade flyttat till Winoka där hon drev en blindskola tillsammans med hennes man, Adam Kendall. Grace var fortfarande bebis, och Albert hade precis flyttat in till oss.

Det började en kväll i september. Skolan hade precis börjat igen och vi hade läst om nattvarelser, som ugglor och fladdermöss, då vi hade kommit in på ämnet vampyrer. Min bror Albert blev fascinerad och ville gärna veta mer om dem. Någon kväll senare när vi skulle sova, och pappa var uppe på vårat loff för att säga godnatt, bestämde sig Albert för att fråga pappa om vampyrer.

"Pappa, finns vampyrer på riktigt?"

Pappa, som satt nere vid Alberts madrass, skrattade till.

"Nej, klart att det inte finns. Det är bara fantasier"

Han ruffsade till Alberts hår.

"Godnatt gubben"

Han pussade Albert i pannan, innan han reste sig upp för att säga godnatt till mig.

"Sov nu"

När pappa hade gått ner hade jag vänt mig om för att försöka somna, då Albert sa mitt namn.

"Laura, tror du på vampyrer?"

"Nej det gör jag inte. Låt mig sova nu"

Jag blundade och försökte somna igen.

"Jag tror på vampyrer iallafall. Och jag ska bevisa för dig att de finns på riktigt"

"Lycka till"

Sen somnade jag innan han hann störa mig igen.

Men hur som helst, det var precis det Albert gjorde. För några veckor senare var Dr. Baker tvungen att resa iväg för att ta hand om en sjuk släkting, så en ny doktor kom till staden för att ta hand om de sjuka här medan Dr. Baker var borta.

Han hette Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Det regnade den dagen den nya doktorn kom till staden. När jag och Albert skulle följa Carrie hem bestämde vi oss för att hälsa på honom. Så vi gick förbi Dr. Bakers office innan vi gick hem. När vi kom in fick vi se den vackraste människan vi någonsin hade sett.

Dr. Cullen var blond, ganska lång och smal. Hans hud var nästintill kritvit och hans ögon var guldfärgade. Allting hos honom var perfekt. Vi hade aldrig sett något liknande förut.

"Goddag barn"

Hans röst var lika vacker som han själv var.

"Goddag. Jag heter Laura och det här är mina syskon Albert och Carrie"

"Är någon av er sjuk?"

"Åh nej, vi mår alldeles utmärkt. Vi ville bara välkomna dig till staden"

Han log mot oss.

"Det var snällt av er"

Efter att vi hade pratat med honom en liten stund till var vi tvungna att gå hem med Carrie.

Den dagen, märkte vi inte att någonting var annorlunda med honom. Förutom hans egendomliga utseende. Misstankarna kom senare.

Pappa och de andra i rådet hade bestämt sig för att den nya doktorn skulle få vara med i församlingen. Han hade varit trevlig mot alla och vi ville att han skulle känna sig som en av oss medan han bodde här. Så pappa, Jonathan och Mr. Olsen hade gått till Dr. Cullen för att bjuda honom till gudstjänsten som ägde rum samma söndag. Han hade tackat för inbjudan. Men på söndagen dök han inte upp i kyrkan.

Så på måndagen, bestämde jag och Albert oss för att konfrontera honom. Efter skolan, efter att vi hade följt Carrie hem, sprang vi tillbaka till staden. Vi knackade på dörren innan vi öppnade den och gick in.

"Goddag Albert och Laura, hur är det med er?"

"Goddag doktorn, det är bara bra. Vi tänkte bara hälsa på"

Albert knuffade till mig på armen.

"Det var snällt av er. Ni är väldigt trevliga i den här staden"

"Får vi fråga er en sak, Dr. Cullen?"

Jag tittade på honom med mina stora bruna ögon.

"Vad är det ni vill fråga? Och snälla, kalla mig Carlisle"

"Okej, Carlisle.. Varför kom du inte till kyrkan igår?"

Jag märkte direkt att Carlisle blev på sin vakt. Han skakade på huvudet, utan att svara.

"Är ni inte kristen?"

Albert frågar så dumma frågor ibland.

"Åh jo, det är jag"

"Varför kommer du inte till kyrkan då?"

"Ni är nyfikna barn, visst är ni?"

Albert nickade, men jag svarade.

"Du behöver inte berätta om du inte vill"

"Det är faktiskt ingenting speciellt. Det är bara det att min far var präst och efter att han dog har jag inte tyckt om att vara i kyrkan. Jag saknar honom alldeles för mycket"

Orsaken lät helt naturlig. Speciellt när den kom från honom. Och det verkade som om han talade sanning, när han sa det. Så vi lät det gå för den här gången.

Vi tänkte att det kanske inte var någonting med honom trots allt. Det kanske bara var det att han saknade sin pappa så mycket att det gjorde ont i honom att gå till kyrkan. Pappa hade berättat att man kan få ont när man förlorar någon man verkligen älskar.

Så Dr. Cullen kanske bara hade ont.


	3. Chapter 3

Efter ytterliggare några dagar märkte vi att den nya doktorn aldrig var ute i solljuset. På onsdagen samma vecka, när vi hade rast, så ramlade Carrie och skrapade upp benet. Så jag och Albert gick med henne till doktorn så han kunde plåstra om henne.

"Hej barn, vem är det som har ramlat och slagit sig?"

"Hej, Carrie ramlade och skrapade upp benet"

"Ojdå, får jag se, Carrie?"

Han hukade sig på knä framför Carrie och lyfte upp hennes klänning. Det blödde lite och Carlisle rynkade på näsan.

"Gör det ont, Carrie?"

Carrie nickade blygt.

"Vänta här"

Carlisle stod upp innan vi hann blinka och försvann in i det andra rummet. Han kom tillbaka fortare än möjligt. Med sig hade han rengöringsmedel, bomullstussar och plåster.

"Det här kommer svida lite"

Carrie drog ihop ögonen medan Carlisle hällde upp medlet på en bomullstuss och duttade försiktet på hennes sår. Sen plåstrade han om såret.

"Känns det bättre nu?"

Carrie nickade blygt igen.

"Seså, skynda er tillbaka till skolan nu"

"Okej, hejdå"

När vi var påväg tillbaka till skolan muttrade Carrie för sig själv.

"Vad sa du?"

"Jag sa att den nya doktorn är väldigt kall"

Albert tittade menande på mig. Vampyrer var kalla. Men Dr. Cullen hade säkert en anledning till att vara kall också, precis som han hade till varför han gick i kyrkan. Han kunde inte vara vampyr. Vampyrer finns inte.


	4. Chapter 4

Nästa dag i skolan, mådde jag inte så bra. Jag satt på bänken bredvid Albert. Carrie satt på bänken framför med sin bästa kompis Alicia Smith. Vi hade läsning och boken låg uppslagen framför ögonen på mig, men jag kunde inte se bokstäverna. Jag hade ont i huvudet och kände mig lite yr.

"Laura? Hur mår du?"

Mrs. Beattle stod i gången mellan bänkarna, alldeles intill mig och tittade på mig med en bekymrad blick.

"Jag mår faktiskt inte så bra"

Hon klappade mig på kinden.

"Du kanske borde gå och hälsa på doktorn, Laura"

Jag nickade. Jag hade ändå tänkt besöka honom. Jag var tvungen att fråga honom varför han aldrig var ute på dagarna. Dagen innan när vi hade varit där med Carries knä hade vi glömt att fråga honom varför han aldrig var ute i skolen. Walnut Grove var till mestadels en solig plats, men det kunde regna också. Dagen han kom hit hade det varit mulet och regnat lite, och då hade han varit ute. Men sen dess har jag aldrig sett honom ute på dagarna, bara på kvällarna när han hade besökt några som var sjuka.

Jag skämdes över att jag hade börjat dela Alberts knäppa fantasier. Men, det var väl inte så konstigt när det enda han pratade om när vi är ensamma var om just det. Att Carlisle Cullen var en vampyr. Han gick aldrig i kyrkan. Och han var aldrig ute på dagarna. Och Carrie hade påstått att han var kall. Jag hade aldrig rört vid honom, så jag visste inte. Men det var hans utseende också. Han var så perfekt, så vacker. På ett omänsklig sätt.

Dumma Laura, det finns inga vampyrer.

"Är du okej, Laura? Du borde verkligen gå till doktorn nu"

Jag hade varit så inne i mina egna tankar att jag hade glömt bort att Mrs. Beattle stod bredvid mig. Jag nickade mot henne och reste mig försiktigt upp, tog mina böcker, sa hejdå och gick ut.

Solen sken den dagen också. Medan jag gick mot doktorns office kände jag mig ännu sämre. När jag kom in till Dr. Cullen hade han först tittat på mig som vanligt, men sedan hade hans blick blivit bekymrad. Precis som Mrs. Beattles.

"Hur mår du Laura?"

"Inte så bra"

Han gjorde en gest åt mig att följa med honom in i sjukrummet, och jag gjorde som han bad mig. Jag satte mig på sjukhus sängen medan han satte sig på en stol mittemot mig.

"Hur känner du dig?"

"Jag vet inte.. Jag har ont i huvudet och känner mig lite yr"

Han gick till ett av hörnen i rummet för att hämta någonting. Sen kom han tillbaka med en sak jag aldrig hade sett förut. Han bad mig kolla in i den medan han undersökte mina ögon. Det var svårt att hålla ögonen öppna, det lös en lampa rätt in i mina ögon och den bländade mig.

"Det är inget fel på dina ögon iallafall. Hur har du sovit de senaste nätterna?"

"Jag sov nästan ingenting inatt"

Tack vare Albert, hade jag legat vaken nästan hela natten och funderat på allting om Carlisle. Och när jag väl hade somnat, drömde jag en mardröm om det. Jag drömde att Carlisle var vampyr.

"Då är det nog bara vila du behöver"

Jag hade ignorerat Carlisle och min blick hade fastnat på den mörkgröna gardinen som täckte fönstret. Inget solljus kom in i rummet. Jag reste mig upp och gick mot fönstret, drog undan gardinen lite för att titta ut, när jag kände en kall, nej iskall, hand på min axel.

"Låt bli det där Laura"

Jag vände mig om och han drog för gardinen, så att solen försvann igen.

"Varför är ni aldrig ute i solljuset, doktorn?"

Han tittade på mig och det var då jag märkte att hans ögonfärg var mörkare än vad den hade varit förut. Den var nästan brun, och tidigare hade den varit gyllene. Han öppnade munnen för att svara, men stängde den igen.

"Och varför låter ni inte solljset komma här?"

Han la sin hand på korsryggen och ledde ut mig ur sjukrummet, till väntrummet.

"Du förstår Laura, jag har en mycket allvarlig och ovanlig sjukdom"

Jag frågade honom vad det var för sjukdom och han berättade att han inte tålde solen. Att om han fick solljus på sig skulle han få allvarliga brännskador. Jag hade aldrig hört talas om någon sådan sjukdom, men jag brydde mig inte om att argumentera eller fråga mer. Jag hade frågat tillräckligt. Carlisle skickade hem mig och bad mig vila, och lovade att jag skulle må bättre imorgon.

Det gjorde jag inte. För hela den natten låg jag vaken och tänkte på allting vi visste om Carlisle nu. Enligt Albert tydde allting på att Carlisle var vampyr, han tyckte att våra så kallade bevis var tillräckligt starka. Men jag tvivlade starkt. Jag var inte lika övertygad om att det fanns vampyrer som Albert var. Om Carlisle var vampyr, varför hade han inte dödat oss? Vad var det som var så speciellt med honom? För någonting speciellt var det, det kunde jag inte förneka.


End file.
